


RA Problems

by Mpatrici



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, North Carolina, UNC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpatrici/pseuds/Mpatrici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are ready to start living the college life, but could Derek, their RA, get in the way of their experiences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going. It just randomly came to my mind. I'll write more if people are interested.

RA Problems

Chapter 1

 

August 17. The long awaited day had finally arrived to Beacon Hills. It was a day that both Stiles and Scott had been waiting for the past 3 months since they graduated high school. August 17, the day that they would board a flight that would take them to their new home, Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Attending UNC was a big accomplishment for both young adults. Known for being an extremely selective university for out of state students, and for having a strong and competitive athletic program, Stiles and Scott worked extremely hard to get accepted. Stiles managed to score above average on his SAT and kept his GPA above a 5.0. Scott, more interested in the athletic programs, specifically lacrosse, practiced harder and harder until UNC offered him a scholarship. Their hard worked paid off and now they would be able to reap the benefits.

“Stiles!” yelled Mr. Stilinski, the town sheriff and his father. “Stiles, your flight leaves in 2 hours, get a move on!”

“Coming dad! I’m sure you’re gonna miss yelling at me every second of the day” said Stiles. He didn’t have to pack much, most of his stuff had been shipped off in a Uhaul truck 3 days ago along with Scott’s stuff. All he needed was to grab his backpack, a small suitcase, and his Adderall and he’d be set to go.

His dad was already in the car, and as Stiles closed his bedroom door, and made his way downstairs, he whispered a few words into the air, “I hope you’re proud of me, mom”.

The ride to the airport was a little tense and uncomfortable. Stiles could tell that his dad was sad to see him go, as all parents should, but the only difference between his dad and most parents was that most parents have a partner. Stiles’ dad did not, and that made Stiles feel more unsettled about leaving him by himself.

“Now before I let you run off into the world of college, I’m gonna give you a couple pointers. One, know your limit when it comes to alcohol consumption. I don’t want to have to get a call in the middle of the night from a nurse telling me that you got your stomach pumped. Two, you only have so many brain cells, don’t waste them on marijuana, ecstasy, or meth. Three-“

“Dad! I’m not going to do any of those things, I’m not gonna become some burnout and listen to Bob Marley when I should be going to class. You should know me better”

“Oh, Stiles. I’m not saying you’ll become a burnout. All I’m saying is to know your limit on things. I’m not going to be that parent that prohibits you from doing all these things in college. Mostly because I can’t stop you from doing those things, but I can tell you to be smart about it”

“So you’re basically giving me permission to drink? Nice!”

“Don’t misinterpret what I said, I’m still a cop” warned the sheriff. “Just be smart”

They were almost at the airport and Stiles could see some airplanes taking off or some that were just landing. He wondered which airplane would be taking him to his next destination.

“Remind me again why you and Scott are both choosing to attend a university all the way across the country?”

“Because of the awesome Old Well! Okay, not really, but you have to admit, the Old Well is pretty awesome.” He thought for a second “Well, I got a brochure in the mail my junior year, along with brochures from Chicago, Yale, Stanford,  Northwestern, and  Berkeley. UNC stood out because their brochure was simple and to the point. I also liked their school color, Carolina Blue, which is the exact shade of blue the sky is. Anyway, remember that we toured it the summer before senior year? You said you loved it”.  

“Oh I did love it, it’s a nice university with historical ambience. And it’s also pretty damn cheap too compared to Stanford or Berkeley.”

“Yeah, but I’m also going because Scott is. I don’t know how I would fare if I didn’t know at least one person. I’d probably go insane.”

“Well I’m glad Scott got the lacrosse scholarship and that you two are rooming together. What dorm are you living in again?”

“I think we’re living in Ehringhaus Hall. Scott was supposed to live in the athletic hall, but he told them he wanted to room with a non-athlete so they placed us in Ehringhaus! I’m not sure how I’m gonna lug all my stuff up 3 floors with just Scott and his mom”

“Well, Mrs. McCall and I made a deal. I’d take both of you to orientation and she’d come with you both to help you move in. I wish I had thought about the trouble you three would have lugging those boxes up 3 floors.”

“Dad it’s fine, I’m sure she has to carry and lift patients that are about 300 pounds in her work. She can handle a couple boxes. Scott and I will handle the heavier things”

They had reached the airport by then and Mr. Stilinski had already found a parking spot. He breathed out slowly “Well, let me take you to your gate and help you check in, before you end up boarding a flight to Orlando or something.” They got out of the car and Mr. Stilinski offered to lug Stiles’ one piece of luggage. They checked in with the Delta Airlines attendant, and as they proceeded to security, Stiles turned to his dad.

“Well, this is it. I probably won’t come back until winter break, but I’ll try to call you at least 4 times a day. Make sure you eat healthy, remember that you aren’t allowed to have curly fries, and please give veggie burgers a chance, they’re not that bad!”  

The sheriff interrupted Stiles to give him a lasting hug. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Remember what we talked about, don’t hesitate to call me, no matter the time. I’m proud of you, son. We both are”. Stiles didn’t need to ask what he meant by ‘both’.

“Right, well I guess I should be boarding my flight to RDU. Chapel Hill here I come”. He wanted to blink but if he blinked, he knew the tears would commence. He looked at his father, who unlike him, was weeping openly.

“Play smart, play hard, play together”

“That’s the Carolina Way, dad.” managed Stiles as he made his way towards the TSA agents, hoping that they’d go easy on him.


	2. RA Problems Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Attention passengers! We will be landing in Durham, North Carolina in approximately 15 minutes. The time is 1:45 and the temperature is 84º Fahrenheit. Thank you for riding Delta Airlines!”

Stiles looked out the window and saw the tiny cars make their ways through intersections.  He felt like he was a giant overlooking a small village of humans, hungrily looking for victims. This was his first time riding an airplane and he was enjoying himself a little too much. He turned to Scott who had fallen asleep.

“Scott? Scott, wake up, we’re here!”

Scott let out a massive yawn, almost like a howl, and looked out the window. “Wow, we’re pretty high up still”

“I know! You know I never stand still for anything, but I’ve been looking out the window for the past couple of hours!”

“Wow, what an accomplishment, Stiles. Maybe you might not need your Adderall anymore and you could sell it to other college students”

“Can I do that? I’d make some serious bank!”

Scott’s mom, sitting in front of them piped in “Boys, you should know that selling a Schedule II substance is a felony! I do not want either of you to end up on the evening news!”

“Don’t worry mom, we’re just kidding. Stiles wouldn’t make a good business man anyway.”

The plane had landed and was making its way towards its terminal. Stiles wondered on how they would get to UNC, but knowing Scott’s mom, she had probably thought ahead and called a cab to meet them outside the airport.

And sure enough, once they had claimed their luggage and had made their way out of the airport, there was a cab waiting for them. Stiles didn’t know why but the cab ride was making him nervous and anxious. _It’s probably move in jitters_ , he thought.

The cab rolled down the road and Stiles noticed that there a ton of trees in North Carolina, or at least in this part of the state. They passed by an ominous looking building and for a second, Stiles thought that they had arrived but UNC didn’t look like that.

 “Hey, mister….what’s that building over there?”

The cab driver grunted, “That’s Duke University, one of the most depressing places in Durham. You’re going to UNC, right? That’s y’all’s rival!”

“Oh yeah”, mused Scott. “Coach told me about Duke, it’s one of our biggest rivals, especially in basketball.”

“Let me guess, y’all either from New Jersey or from California, most out of state students from surrounding states know about the rivalry, but it’s the students from the north or west that don’t know.”

“Well you’re right, we are from California, Beacon Hills specifically.” said Ms. McCall.

“I see. Well here are some tips for living in the south. People say ‘y’all’ around here, sweet tea is just as important as water, and people here bleed Carolina Blue, or Duke blue if they’re into that. If you remember these rules, you gonna fit right in!”

“Thanks, we’ll keep that in mind, won’t we, Scott” said Stiles.

“Of course, I’ve met some of my teammates and they’ve already given me some pointers. I think we’ll be fine. After all, UNC has many more out of staters than just us two.”

The cab driver turned left on a street and Stiles saw the first high-rise dorm, Hinton James. “We’re here!” Both he and Scott pressed their faces against the glass to get a better view. At the same moment the cab driver made a sharp right and Ehringhaus came into view.

“Mom we’re here!” shouted Scott “I can’t believe we’re here! I’ve been waiting for this moment for months, and I thought it would never get here, but now that it’s here I can’t believe it! Where’s the Uhaul truck, I want to start moving in now!”

“Scott, calm down! Let’s get off this cab first and worry about the truck later” there was a hint of hurt in her tone, and Stiles could understand. Ms. McCall would also be living alone during the academic year. He wondered if he could somehow get his dad and Ms. McCall to spend time together and keep each other company back home.

They get out of the cab and Scott’s mom on the phone with the moving truck company to inquire of their whereabouts. The fresh air was a lot different than the air back home. The air in Chapel Hill had a hint of oak and pine, whereas the trees in California consisted of fir and maple. There was a forest that begged to be explored but Stiles had an entire year to explore the forest. He added that to his bucketlist.

Mrs. McCall hung up her phone “Well that was the moving truck company. They said they would be here in 10 to 15 minutes. In the meantime let’s go check in and get your dorm keys.”.

They made their way to the entrance and the Stiles noticed that the lobby had a Harry Potter theme.  He turned to Scott and exclaimed “Scott, we made the right choice!” There was a Sorting Hat poster on the bulletin board, there were ‘Slytherin’, ‘Hufflepuff’, Gryffindor, and ‘Ravenclaw’ shields on the pillars, and there were owls hanging off the ceiling. The lobby was perfect. “What if they made floor assignments based on the four houses? What if we’ll be living with Hufflepuffs? Won’t that be great, wait, aren’t you in Gryffindor?”

“Stiles how would they know what house we belong in based off of our housing application? I don’t remember answering personality type question. And yes, I’m in Gryffindor, at least that’s what that online quiz told me. Let’s go get our keys, I think the room is that way”

He was pointing to a small room where most families were going into. It was filled with people dressed in Carolina Blue, RA’s probably, and with families. Scott’s mom was already in line and both teenage boys joined her.

She turned to face them, “Oh I’m so proud of both of you! Getting into a top 30 college and growing into wonderful young men, I’m sure you’ll make a ton of memories in the building.”

“Yeah! Let’s hope we remember most of them” quipped Stiles which earned him a glare from Mrs. McCall.

“Very funny, Stiles. College is a place where new things are experienced, and new things are tried, including drugs and alcohol. Now I’m going to assume neither of you know what getting high feels like, am I right?”

Stiles and Scott both looked at the ground which promped Ms. McCall to ask “wait, have either of you ever been on drugs?”

Scott looked up “Have you?” which made Ms. McCall say something but stop mid word and turn around.

They were in line for what probably seemed hours, but they found themselves in front of a pretty girl. “Hello there! Welcome to Ehringhaus! What are your names?”

“Hi, I’m Stiles”

“Hello there, I’m Scott”

“And I’m Scott’s mother but with the amount of time Stiles spends at my house, he might as well be my son too”

“Well nice to meet y’all,  where are y’all from?”

“We’re from the state that has a bear on its flag, California”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool! I actually just checked in another resident from California, she’s from Los Angeles and I think she’s on the 2nd floor. Speaking of which, what floor are y’all on?”

“We’re on the third floor, I believe”

“Oh that’s cool! If you’re on the side that overlooks the baseball field, your RA will be Elena, if you’re on the side that overlooks the forest, your RA will be Derek! Regardless, you’ll have an amazing RA. Here, take these cards, fill them out with your information and once you’re done take them to the table with the number three. You will be given your room keys and your RA will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay in Ehringhaus and have a nice day, y’all!”

“Wow, they really do say ‘y’all’ a lot” mumbled Stiles. “I’m pretty sure that by the end of the semester, I’ll be saying ‘y’all’ after every thing. ‘How’s it going, y’all’, ‘I’m failing chemistry, y’all’, ‘I’m going to lunch, y’all’”

“You seem to be enjoying that term a little too much” observed Scott, “I’m sure I’ll be sick of it by the end of the week if not by the end of the day”

“Better get used to it, Scott” said Ms. McCall “because if it’s as widely used as I read it was, you’re gonna have a hard time…y’all” she smiled at her son and patted his hair.

They finished writing down their information and walked over to the table with the number 3 on it. There was a short redheaded girl sitting down, taking cards and handing out keys, she took their cards and read them aloud, “Okayy, Scott McCall and uhhh, I can’t seem to pronounce this name, is it Ge-“

“You can just call my Stiles”

“Oh okay, that works for me, make sure you tell your RA, our job is to know your names and see you as individuals, not just a random assortment of numbers. Your room number is 333 which means your RA will be Derek Hale. He’s off checking in another resident, but he should be down here any minute, in the meantime you should read the guidelines of Ehringhaus and pick up some goodies! There are coupons, a planner, some buttons, and other things!

“Sweet, thanks!”

They were still picking out an agenda when a tall, muscular, and almost intimidating figure made their way towards them. “Good afternoon, I’m Derek Hale and I’ll be your RA for the 2013-2014 academic school year” He shook Stiles’ hand first, nearly crushing it, before crushing Scott’s and Mrs. McCall’s. “Are you all ready to go see your room?”

“Are we ever, it’s about time you showed up, lead the way, man!” exclaimed Stiles. Derek gave him an almost amused smile and lead them to the elevator. As they were waiting, Stiles asked another question, “So uh, Derek is it? Are you Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?”

“Neither, and I’m not too interested in knowing to be honest, I think the whole Harry Potter theme is too overused if you ask me”. His back was to Stiles so he didn’t see Stiles’ make a face at him. Once they got to the 3rd floor Derek lead them down a narrow balcony, towards the 2nd set of dorm rooms. “Well here’s 333, looks like you’re the first two out of eight to move in. If you have any questions I’ll be downstairs with other residents. Welcome to your new home”. He gave them an almost welcoming smile and walked away.

“He seemed friendly”, noted Mrs. McCall, “A little quiet with a mysterious vibe, but friendly nonetheless,”

Stiles walked out of the suite to look over the balcony. He noticed that Derek was still in sight and stared after him. Suddenly, Derek stopped walking, almost as if he was sensing that someone was watching him, he turned around and stared straight at Stiles.

They maintained eye contact for what seemed like an eternity to Stiles, and very slowly, Derek rewarded him with a genuine looking smile before breaking eye contact and making his way down the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this is about two months late, I had finals and then I took a summer class and it barely gave me any time to write. I hope y'all like this!


	3. Chapter 3

Setting up the room the way Stiles and Scott liked it took forever, partially because Mrs. McCall was constantly moving things around and changing her mind every 5 minutes. Originally the boys were planning on lofting their beds but after spending nearly an hour of trying to fix Scott’s bed, both boys decided to leave the beds as they were. The room was a small 12x13 space, there was a built in desk beside his bed and on one side of the room there were two built in closets and another desk, Scott’s desk.

Lugging the containers and suitcases wasn’t as badly as previously anticipated, it was much more difficult making up their beds, but they managed to fix them up, thanks to Scott’s mom.

“You know, knowing how you both are, this is probably the last time your beds will be made up”, sighed Mrs. McCall.

“You know, I wish we could prove you wrong but you’re probably right!”

Once all three of them were satisfied with their room it was once again time to say goodbye. Mrs. McCall was staying at a hotel in Durham to catch her early flight back to California.

“Oh boys, I’m gonna miss the both of you very much. I’ll miss you interrupting me at work with your shenanigans, or how you Stiles would constantly break and enter into my house. You’ve both been inseparable and now you’re here as college freshmen.”

“First years”, corrected Stiles “I believe the politically correct term is first years, which doesn’t really have a ring to it like freshmen”. He decided to give the McCalls’ some privacy and stepped outside the room, he noticed some of his suitemates had started to move in but he didn’t feel like socializing with any of them. He saw a tall dark haired boy moving things around in his room, it looked like he was done moving in, despite the small changes he was making. Stiles decided to introduce himself, what harm could that cause?

“Hi there, I’m Stiles” he stated, and held out his hand.

The boy stayed where he was and shifted his eyes “Hey”

“So what’s your name?”

“Danny, uh excuse I have to get something”, he pushed past Stiles and walked out of the suite.

“Yeah, okay. Nice meeting you” Stiles shouted at him. Figures.

A teary eyed Mrs. McCall came out of their room at the same time “Okay Stiles, I’m off. Be a good boy and look after Scott. I don’t think you’ll have any problems living together, but if you do, remember to talk it out. Bottling things up isn’t good. Remember why you’re here and you’ll be fine”. She hugged him and kissed his forehead, “I’ll see you in a couple months”

“Thanks. For everything, for putting up with me, for letting me tag along with you and Scott, for helping me make my bed, I don’t know how I could have done all of this alone without my dad”

“Oh, honey. You’re not alone. You’re like another son to me”, tears reforming in her eyes,  “You’re not alone and you never will be. She’ll always be with you. Don’t forget that”.

Stiles nodded solemnly “Thank you so much. Have a safe flight home. If you need company my dad’s always available.”

***

They didn’t go out that weekend, they were too tired from their flight and from moving in. Of course that didn’t stop other people. When Stiles and Scott were outside on the balcony discussing when they were going to explore the forest that stood in front of Ehringhaus, a short redheaded girl wearing a black dress and heels stumbled past them and almost fell on Stiles

“Excuse you, intoxicated girl coming through!”

“Hey, what’s the rush, what’s your name?”

“My name is Lydia” she slurred, “Lydia Martin. Now I’d really like to get to know you but I need to get my beauty sleep. My roommate and friend, Allison moves in tomorrow and I want to look presentable tomorrow. Bye!” She walked right past them into the suite next door and slammed the suite door.

“Well she was nice”, observed Scott.

“Oh she’s just drunk. She seems a lot nicer than the guy living across the hall from us.”

“Who, Danny? He seems pretty nice! He played lacrosse in high school so now I have someone to practice with in the off season.”

“Yeah that’s a good-wait, he actually talked to you?! He didn’t say anything to me!”

“Yes! When you were trying to find the vending machines, he came into the room to introduce himself. He noticed all my lacrosse stuff and that’s how we started talking. He even gave me his number and told me to meet him for lunch tomorrow. Nice guy”

“Did he mention me at all? Of course he would talk to you and not me.”

“You should come with me and you can formally introduce yourself to him!”

“No, I don’t feel like being the 3rd wheel on your _date_ ”

“What? What date? Wait, you actually think Danny asked me out on a date, do you?”

“Well it sure sounds like it, and wipe that grin off your face!”

The next day they had a floor meeting with their RA’s about the various rules and guidelines of Ehringhaus, Derek introduced himself and created an icebreaker for his residents.

“I’ll start off first. My name is Derek Hale, I’m a senior, I’m majoring in English literature, and an interesting fact about me is that everyone in my family has the sarcasm gene, from my uncle Peter to my younger sister Cora.”

They went around in a circle divulging their names, majors, and interesting facts about one another. When it came to Scott’s turn, he nervously cleared his throat, “Hi everyone, my name is Scott McCall, I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to major in, and an interesting fact about myself is that I’m on the lacrosse team here”, the last part seemed to attract everyone’s attention, including some of the girls.

Stiles’ turn, “Uh what’s up…y’all! My name is Stiles Stilinski, I’m thinking of majoring in public policy with a chemistry minor, and an interesting fact about myself is that I can spot evil from afar”

“That’s certainly an interesting fact,” observed Derek. “Tell me Stiles, do I give off any evil vibes?”

“Hmm, not any that I can detect, no.”

“Perfect.  I hope Stiles’ observation is enough reassurance for all of y’all, I’m not here to get you in trouble, I’m here to make your transition into Carolina a fun and exciting experience. Don’t think of me as an RA, think of me as a friend.”

And on that note the meeting ended and the residents continued on with whatever they had been doing before the meeting had started. In Stiles and Scott’s case, they were going to get books from the student stores.

“I think we should introduce ourselves to the other guys in our suite”, said Scott. “Would seem like a nice gesture considering how we’ll all be sharing the same bathroom”

“Good idea, maybe this time Danny won’t give me the cold shoulder and act like I’m some kind of annoyance to him when I hardly even know him”

They walked back into their suite and introduced themselves to the boys in the room next door to theirs and Danny finally formally introduced himself to Stiles, which made Stiles happy. Two more guys entered the suite and they introduced themselves as Isaac and Boyd. They seemed friendly enough and they all made plans to have lunch the next day with the exception of Danny’s roommate who already had plans, and the two other boys who weren’t around when the plans were being made.

Then Stiles got an idea and ran out of the suite and into the one next door. He didn’t know which door belonged to Lydia, so he just burst into the first room he saw. Luckily it seemed like the right room because Lydia was lying on her bed and there were two other girls in the room, a brunette girl, and a blonde one.

“Hey, Stiles here! I was wondering if-“

“Okay first thing’s first, what gives you the right to burst into our room like you live here?”

“Well technically I do live here, see I’m your next door neighbor”

“Irrelevant. Wait, did you say next door neighbor?”

“Yeah, room 333”

“Well I guess that makes your intrusion a little more pardonable. What’s up? Oh, excuse my rudeness, girls. Why don’t you introduce yourselves to Stiles?”

The brunette girl spoke up “Hi, I’m Allison Argent, pleased to meet you”

“And I’m Erica. Erica Reyes” piped the blonde one. She shook his hand and noticed that her fingers lingered a little longer.

“Right, nice to meet all of you. Anyway, I came here because my roommate Scott, and the other guys in my suite are going to lunch tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to join us.

“Is he the lacrosse player?” probed Lydia

“Why yes, yes he is”

“If they all look like you, then I’m definitely going” said Erica, making Stiles’ face turn red.

“Yeah, I’ll come too. I want to meet the neighbors!” said Allison.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll go tell the guys. Cya tomorrow!”

The lunch was a complete success, Allison and Scott made puppy eyes at each other throughout the ordeal, Erica seemed to have hit it off with Boyd, and Lydia seemed to really enjoy Stiles’ wit. They all then made plans to have a little get together in the guys’ suite the following weekend, to celebrate their first week of classes. Lydia would provide the alcohol if everyone pitched in 10 dollars.

“With 80 dollars I think I can get us a couple cases of beer, a handle or two of vodka, what do y’all think?” asked Lydia.

“Me and Scott can finish an entire 12 pack by ourselves, you sure you have enough money”

“Are you trying to get alcohol poisoning? With your weight, which I deduce to be around 147 pounds, and with a 12 oz can beer having a 5% alcohol concentration, 6 beers will give you a blood alcohol level of .17, mix that with vodka and you’re now at .30. I don’t know about you Stiles, but I do not want to spend my early Saturday morning at a hospital getting my stomach pumped”.

“Wow, you did all the math in your head?”

“You’re talking a mathematical decision sciences major, this math is child’s play”.

“Speaking of that, what’s everyone’s major?” wondered Allison. “I’m French literature”      

“Good luck getting a job” scoffed Stiles, which earned him a glare from Scott. “It’s okay, I’m public policy with a chemistry minor. I’ll be right there at the unemployment line with you”

“I’m currently undecided” spoke up Scott “Since I’m on the lacrosse team and I have to go away often, I can’t choose a really hard major like biology or business. I’m thinking English or Exercise and Sports Science.”

“I’m thinking economics,” said Isaac.

“Sociology and business double major” said Boyd. “If I don’t get into the business school I’ll be sociology and economics”

“I’m also a sociology major!” exclaimed Erica. “Are you taking SOCI 121 Population Problems, I have it Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 11.”

“Yes I am, we should meet up outside the class.”

“Danny what about you” asked Lydia

“I’m a computer science and physics major”

“Well it seems like you and Lydia might be working in the same field, probably making 6 digits straight out of college. I should probably marry one of you.” said Stiles.

Danny grinned, “I might take you up on that offer.”

They all finished their lunches and made their way back to the dorm, eagerly and nervously awaiting their first day of classes.

 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the rest but I hope y'all like it! Yeah it's moving a little slow but I promise to speed it up in the later chapters! I just want to properly introduce the other characters. I started this fanfic before season 3 aired, and I'm debating on adding season 3 characters like Cora, Ethan, Aiden etc. Regardless, this is an AU so the storyline won't be majorly affected if I don't add them. I hope to the have Chapter 4 up in the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm went off at 8:15, blaring throughout the room. Scott didn’t have class until 12 so Stiles quickly turned off the alarm.

“Hey man, sorry I woke y-“ but Scott’s bed was empty and Scott wasn’t in the room. “Never mind.”

He got out of bed, grabbed his shower caddy, stumbled into the bathroom and walked in on a naked Danny standing in the middle of the bathroom, “Oh God, Danny, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-, I-“

“It’s okay, I should have undressed inside the shower instead of out here, it’s my fault too.” He didn’t try to cover himself up but he did step into the shower and spoke behind the curtain “Were you gonna shower?”

“Yeah I was, but I’ll wait.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna wash my face, it’ll take 5 minutes”

“Yeah, you do that, Danny. I’ll wait out here, er, not here exactly, but in my room. My room, which is outside of the bathroom, okay bye.”

He practically ran from the bathroom, back into his room to find that Scott had somehow appeared. “Hey, where have you been, you don’t have class until 12.”

“I went for a morning run, gotta stay in shape in the off season”

“I saw Danny naked”

“Okay, that’s random, when did this happen?”

“A couple seconds ago. He was about to jump into the shower. Now I have to wait until he’s done so I can get in and somehow still make it to class on time.”

“Should have gone in with him”

“You’re hilarious, you should go to the UNC comedy club interest meeting later this week.”

As promised Danny finished showering and Stiles managed to shower, get dressed, and get to class on time.  On his way there he spotted the RA, Derek going into a tall building called Greenlaw. He wanted to stop and say hey but he decided against it because he was late. He figured that one of these days he was going to talk to Derek, he didn’t know what the subject would entail or even why, he just wanted to.

The week went by surprisingly fast, and Stiles learned a lot. Not necessarily about the subjects in his classes, he learned a lot about dorm life. The guys in room 335 refused to interact with the others, they had their own circle of friends. Danny’s roommate was also never around, as he was rushing for a fraternity or spending time with his girlfriend. It was usually just the 5 of them, Stiles, Scott, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd hanging out and going to dinner or the gym together. The girls in the suite next door had a similar situation. Erica’s roommate was also never around because she was rushing for a sorority, and the rest of the girls in their suite kept to themselves or had other social circles. Despite the guidance counselors’ assurance that college was nothing like high school, cliques formed just as fast, if not faster in college.

Stiles also learned that sharing a bathroom with 7 other guys was kind of hectic, especially in the mornings when they all needed to get to class on time. Thankfully, a shower schedule was made under the suitemate contract that Derek had them fill out. Stiles volunteered to take the contract to Derek.

He went over to Derek’s suite, knocked on his door, and waited. A few moments later a shirtless Derek opened the door. “Hi, you’re Stiles, right?”

“Y-, ye-, yes! Special delivery! Here’s the suitemate contract you asked for. Delivered, just how you asked.” He stared at Derek’s chiseled abs, his surprisingly hairless torso, and his muscular arms. Every part of his body seemed well defined. He had the body of a God and it wasn’t Buddha.

He was shaken of out his trance by Derek, “Stiles.” 

“Huh?”

“Are you done objectifying me?”

“Well, to be perfectly honest no, not at all.” Derek just stared at him with a small scowl “So yeah, that’s my cue to go.” He started to leave but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where he was previously standing. It wasn’t necessarily an aggressive move, it was more authoritative, and he let go of Stiles immediately.

“I think you have something that’s mine”

“Oh yes, of course, anything you want.”

“Thanks.” He continued to stare at Stiles but his gaze was much softer, “any plans tonight?”

“No, we’re probably just going to hang out in my room, with some of the guys, nothing too exciting. You?”

“I make rounds tonight with Alex.”

“So nothing too exciting either, huh?”

“No, I can’t say that. It’s the first weekend of the semester, you’d be surprised of what you run into. Stay out of trouble, Stiles. If you and your friends need to check out a movie, I’ll be in the front desk.”

“No problem, I’ll definitely stay out of trouble. Caution is my middle name, don’t you worry.”

He walked back to his suite to inform the guys that Derek would be doing rounds that night and they should probably keep it down, but what seemed like the small get together they were going to have had now escalated into a mini party. There were at least 5 other people there that Stiles didn’t recognize.

“Hey man where were you, you were gone for 15 minutes. We were about to take shots without you!”

“Sorry, I was just talking to Derek, were there this many people when we had lunch on Monday?”

“Oh, Lydia and Erica brought some of their friends over, but they also brought alcohol, and Boyd, Isaac, and Danny are letting us use their rooms so now we don’t have to all be in one room now.”

“Perfect, well what are we waiting for, let’s do shots!”

Lydia passed around shot glasses to people who didn’t bring one, “These are from my very exclusive collection, so don’t break them. Even if you buy me another one, it won’t be the same.”

“What should we toast to?” asked Stiles

“To college!” shrieked Erica

“To college!”

Stiles took down his shot, but it almost came back up. He had never had hard liquor before in his life, he and Scott were used to drinking beers, and sometimes a little bit of Jack Daniels, but never vodka. He looked over at Scott who had the same facial expression of disgust. “Alright, now that that’s taken care of, let’s actually mix our drinks so it actually tastes good.”

They all finished the first handle of vodka pretty quickly. But there were at least 2 more handles left, and plenty of chaser. Boyd and Isaac were chugging beers like crazy, and Allison was taking multiple shots at once, Lydia was playing circle of death with Erica and their friends. At around 11:30, they were all pretty drunk, but they kept socializing and drinking. By midnight Scott and Allison were in the bathroom making out, while Stiles was in the hallway of their suite, with Danny’s hand down his pants, concealed by darkness.

“Did you like what you saw earlier this week?” whispered Danny as he playfully bit Stiles’ earlobe.

“Yeah I did, you little tease.” slurred Stiles as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and pulled him closer to him. “Too bad it was only brief.” He kissed Danny hard and let Danny’s wandering hands embrace every part of him.

“Want a closer look?” asked Danny. He kissed Stiles’ neck and continued to jack him off through his pants. “God, these pants are so restrictive, let me take them off.” He got down on his knees and pulled them down, exposing Stiles’ hard dick. He continued to jack Stiles off, using his spit as lubricant.

“Hey Danny, wanna know how to improve this handjob?”

“How?”

“Put your mouth on it.”

“Gladly.”

Danny wrapped his lips around Stiles’ dick and Stiles felt his neurons picking up every single ounce of pleasure, Danny knew what he was doing and had no trouble deepthroating Stiles. Stiles was pretty sure he was about to come if he hadn’t been interrupted by someone walking into the suite and turning the light on. That someone was Derek Hale, along with another RA.

“Derek!” He pushed Danny’s head away so hard that Danny ended up hitting his head against the wall and falling on the floor.

“Ow…” muttered Danny.

Derek wasn’t looking at either of them, he was looking at the ground “Stiles, please pull up your pants and come with me.”

Scott and Allison came out of the restroom, “What’s going on? Stiles?” That was the last thing he remembered hearing before blacking out.

***

Stiles opened his eyes, but quickly closed them because the ceiling was spinning like crazy. Not only that but he had the worst headache and an insatiable thirst.

A familiar voice spoke “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train and got dragged 20 miles”

“Here, take this pill, here is some water”

 “Did you say water, please gimme!” he reached out in hopes that a glass of water would somehow magically appear within his reach.

He felt a hand cup his face and felt two fingers insert a round sweet object into his mouth.

“Hold out your hands, I’m gonna place a water bottle in them” said the voice.

Stiles cupped the bottle and guzzled down the water immediately, causing him to almost choke. “More please.” he sputtered

“Okay, be back in a second with some more.”

“Take your time, sir.” He tried opening his eyes again, and he noticed that he wasn’t in his room, he was in a different room. He also wasn’t in his bed, he was in a futon, and the room only had one bed. He stood up, almost falling over, and walked over to the desk. There was a picture frame on the desk of two girls, both with dark hair and with a familiar facial structure, especially the older one.

“Cora and Laura,” said a voice behind him. “They both go here, or at least Cora does. Laura graduated a couple years ago.”

Stiles turned around and saw Derek standing in the doorway with a bottle of water, two of them, actually. “I see two of you, how is that possible?”

“Here,” advised Derek, taking Stiles by the hand and leading him back to the futon, “Drink this slowly, and just sit here. You might feel like this for a couple more hours, but it’ll go away soon, I promise”

“Where’s Scott, where’s everyone, I have to go back to the party, I-“

“Stiles, it’s nine in the morning, there is no party, me and Alex shut down that ‘party’. We took names and PID numbers”

“Don’t you mean Alex and I?” corrected Stiles “You’re an English major, you should know that”

Derek chuckled, “Well it’s apparent that you’re still intoxicated.  Tell you what, I’m gonna give you two hours to sober up. Then I’m gonna take you to the dining hall for their famous weekend brunch. It’s great hangover food. Think you can handle that?”

“I’ll try. Derek, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Stiles?”

“How much trouble am I in?”

Derek sighed, “There were several housing violations last night. Y’all were the 3rd dorm party that we had busted. I told you that my night would be exciting. Anyway, you and your group, unfortunately broke at least 4 rules. Underage drinking, possession of marijuana, more than 6 people per room, a noise violation.”

“Wait, someone had marijuana? I don’t remember that.”

“Yeah, turns out the guy who was caught with it didn’t live in this dorm, in fact, he didn’t even go here. He was from State and was visiting a friend. I’m hoping that the Community Director makes that State’s problem instead of y’alls.”

“Are we going to get kicked out?”

“Of course not, but you’ll probably have to attend an alcohol education workshop, it’s up to our Community Director.”

“None of that explains why I woke up in your futon”

“After I collected everyone’s names and Student ID’s, I saw that you didn’t look so well. Your skin was very pale, and you were unresponsive for a couple minutes. I figured that I should probably look after you in case your condition worsened. Your roommate was very worried and assured me that he would look after you, but I told him he should just go to sleep and that I would look after you. And well, I didn’t want you near _him_.”

“Scott? He’s my best friend, you should have left me with him”

“No not him, the other guy you were with when I walked into your suite”

Now it was Stiles turn to look down at the ground and avoid eye contact “Oh, you mean Danny. That’s actually the last thing I remember.”

“The surprise of us walking in on you probably caused your brain black out, so that’s why you don’t seem to remember much after that.”

“Surprise can do that?”

“I don’t know, I’m merely speculating, I’m an English major, I draw conclusions and look at the context. If you want a scientific explanation, talk to the pre-med kids on this campus. I didn’t want you to do something with him that you would regret later on.”

“So you cockblocked me, eh” mused Stiles, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

“I was just looking out for you”

“ And I really appreciate that, Derek. You’re a great RA, even though you did bust us.”

“Well, next time don’t be so loud, that’s essentially why we showed up.”

“So can I go back to sleep for the next hour and a half? The room isn’t spinning as fast and I’m starting to feel lucid again. I feel like a nap is needed for me to correct myself”

“Yes, go ahead, do you want to go back to your dorm?”

“If it’s all the same to you, do you mind if I just keep sleeping here?”

“I don’t mind at all.” He picked up the blanket that he lent Stiles and draped it over him.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodnight?”

“It’s morning.”

“Then how about a good morning kiss?”

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that there's a(really awkward) sex scene, I'm gonna have to add a M rating. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> And for the people who are wondering if it's possible to wake up still drunk...speaking from experience, it's definitely possible ;)


End file.
